


Have Some Pride

by hula_hope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hula_hope/pseuds/hula_hope
Summary: Fareeha Amari hasn't gone out and partied with her friends, Lena, Jesse, Hanzo and Amelie, since she returned from being deployed. She has PTSD from her time in the Army and she has a hard time getting ready and going out to have fun. Her friends encourage her, knowing that it'd be good for her to get out of the house for a non-work related event. She finally agrees and finds out that it's actually a huge Pride street party and she ends up meeting one of the sweetest, most beautiful woman she's ever met.





	1. Let the Pride Begin

“Listen Amari, it’s not going to be as bad as you think. I promise.” Jesse’s southern accent pleaded, begging Fareeha to go along with him, Lena, Hanzo, and Amelie to a huge party. 

Fareeha rolled her eyes, “Okay, but why would I want to be around a bunch of plastered strangers. There’s definitely going to be lots of guys hitting on Lena, Amelie and I the entire night and I’m not comfortable with that for obvious reasons.” 

Her three friends looked at each other and laughed. “You got the wrong idea about this party, Faree. It’s a- Oof!” Lena was cut off by Amelie digging her elbow into her ribs. 

“You’ll find out when we get there, here I’ll even pick out an outfit for you.” Amelie smiled at Fareeha and she just sighed and shook her head. 

“Fine, I’ll go with you guys to this dumb party, but I swear to god if some guy grabs my ass you guys are responsible for bailing me out of prison.”

Jesse chuckled, “Yes, ma’am.” 

Amelie came back from Fareeha’s room with tan joggers and her well-fitted, short-sleeved white button up shirt that had little stripes of rainbow going horizontally. Fareeha took the outfit, went into her room, and changed. When she stepped out of the room she crossed her arms. 

“Are you ready, love?” Lena asked with her usual chipper voice. 

“As ready as I’m gonna be, I guess.” Fareeha stated with a huff. 

They all left Fareeha’s home which sat in the suburban part of the city. They all filed into Hanzo’s car, since he was the DD this time, and they made their way to the party. It was about ten minutes away from Fareeha’s house, towards the city more, and the place they showed up to was a huge street party. There was a DJ stationed at the end of the road, there were speakers everywhere, there were two handcrafted bars on either side of the road and everything was all rainbowed out. 

“Is this a…” 

“A gay party? Why, yes, it is!” Hanzo excitedly said, cutting Fareeha off. 

Fareeha felt a little better about the situation, but what if someone who hated the LGBT community showed up to cause trouble? To hurt people? To kill people? Good thing Fareeha is a veteran, she knew how to protect herself and others at least. Once they parked about a block away, they all crawled out of the car and began to walk together. Hanzo and Jesse were hand in hand, and Amelie and Lena were hand in hand. Fareeha was just, there. She always was, no matter who she was with. Lena was always with Amelie and Hanzo was always with Jesse, not that she minded, she just felt lonely at times. Maybe that’s why they wanted her to come to this thing so badly, so she could go woman hunting, but unfortunately Fareeha wasn’t feeling up for it, at the moment at least. 

They walked up to one of the bars and they each ordered a drink, Hanzo just got Pepsi, Lena and Amelie got fancy cocktails, Jesse got coke and rum, and Fareeha ordered three shots and a beer. They looked at her with surprise, but with smiles on their faces. 

“What? I might as well have a little fun since I’m already here.” Fareeha said before taking one of her shots. 

She squinted her eyes and shook her head, Fireball always scorched her throat, but Fareeha knew that was a given from just the name. After Fareeha took all three of her shots and grabbed her beer, they began to walk around and mingle with their fellow community brothers and sisters. They met this Russian woman with bright pink hair, she was extremely muscular and tall, her name was Aleks and her partner was a Chinese woman, named Mei, with brunette hair which was pulled back into a pony tail and she had black glasses and was a lot shorter than Aleks. 

“Do you lift?” Aleks basically had to yell for Fareeha to hear her question. 

“Yeah, I go to the gym every day.” Fareeha yelled back. 

“Awesome! If you’re ever looking for a lifting buddy, feel free to text me!” She handed her a slip of paper with her phone number on it along with her name. 

“We’ll have to chill sometime! Ya’ll seem cool to be around!” Jesse shouted with a grin. 

“We’d love to!” Mei responded. 

They waved off their new friends and began to walk around a bit more. The group walked towards the other side of the street and Fareeha got two more shots along with her friends.


	2. Eye Catcher

An hour passed, and it was now 11 at night and they were all having so much fun. They were all little drunk, even Hanzo. He decided that he’d have a few drinks since they weren’t leaving until 1 am anyways. He might have had a little bit too much, but if they needed to walk back to Fareeha’s, they would. 

“You guys can just crash at my place, I don’t mind at all.” Fareeha offered to her friends. 

“We’d love to!” Lena shouted excitedly. 

Fareeha decided she needed a little break from dancing, so she walked over to the one sidewalk and leaned against a building. A guy offered her a cigarette and she smiled at him and accepted it. She wasn’t a heavy smoker, but she liked to smoke when she was drunk. She stood there, smoking her cigarette, watching all these people come together as one while dancing, drinking, and playing games. She smiled at her community, then she looked to her right and saw the most gorgeous thing she’s ever laid eyes on, and she was stationed in the mountains of the Netherlands at one point. It was this beautiful blonde woman who was sitting on a set of stairs leading to the entrance of one of the buildings with her head resting on the palms of her hands. Fareeha just looked at her in awe, she was stunning she thought to herself. 

She was contemplating whether or not she should go and talk to her, then all of a sudden Lena blinked over to her. “Hia love! How’re you doing?” She smiled up widely at Fareeha and she grinned back down at her short friend.

“I’m great. You see that girl there?” Fareeha nodded her head towards her. “I think she’s so gorgeous, but I don’t know if I should approach her or not, or how to.”

Lena smirked at her friend and Fareeha instantly regretted telling the Brit about it. “Hey!” Lena called over to the blonde. She looked up with a surprised face but looked at Fareeha and just stared. “My friend here thinks you’re pretty! She was too shy to tell you, so I figured I’d do it for her!” 

The blonde grinned, “Thank you, you’re pretty gorgeous yourself.” 

A strong Swiss accent invaded Fareeha’s ears, making her mind spin a little. “Oh, uh, thank you.” Fareeha stuttered back with a sheepish grin. 

Lena laughed, “We’re going to be over by the bar across the sea of people if you need anything, love!” Then she blinked away. 

Fareeha looked across the street and saw Lena telling her friends about the blonde and they all looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Fareeha sighed, then looked back at the blonde who stood up and starting walking towards her. 

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry if we ruined your night. I shouldn’t have told her, she has a big mouth that’s for sure.” 

The blonde giggled, “You didn’t ruin my night at all, you actually made it better. I was stood up by this girl and I’ve been sitting here waiting for her for the past two hours, not knowing whether or not I should wait or leave. But I’m glad I waited, you two made me feel a lot better.” 

Fareeha smiled down at her, “Well I’m glad we made it better. I’m sorry that girl stood you up, what a bitch. She doesn’t deserve someone as beautiful as you.” 

The blonde giggled again and put out her hand, “I’m Angela.” 

Fareeha took her extended hand and shook it slightly, “I’m Fareeha.” 

Angela looked at her with a smile. “That’s a very unique name, I like it.” 

Redness spread across Fareeha’s face. “Thank you, yours is pretty. It suits you very well.” 

Angela smiled and looked at the ground for a second then back up to Fareeha’s mocha brown eyes. “So, what brings you here?” Angela asked with a grin. 

“Well, my friends, one of them being that little Brit, talked me into coming. I really didn’t want to, parties aren’t really my thing, but when I saw it was a pride party I felt a little better about it. But I’m really glad I came.” She smiled down at Angela, making her flirting very obvious. “I was going to ask you why you were here, but I remember you saying that girl stood you up. I’m really sorry, again. I know what that feels like.” 

Angela shrugged, “It’s alright, if she would’ve came, I wouldn’t have gotten to talk to you.” A sweet and genuine smile formed across both of their faces. Angela pointed to the set of stairs and asked, “You want to sit with me for a little bit longer?” 

Fareeha smiled, “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Check out my other Pharmercy fic, Worlds Collide! I didn't abandon it, both are still works in progress!   
> Let me know what you guys think so far! :)


	3. First Impressions

“So, you’re telling me that you were the Master Sergeant of the entire Army when you were only 23?” Angela asked with raised eyebrows. 

Fareeha nodded, “Yep, I was in the Army from when I was 20 until I was 30. I’ve been out for two years, but it feels like forever ago. It was weird adjusting to becoming a normal citizen again, and I’m still adjusting honestly. It was a huge culture shock.” 

“Wow, that’s incredible. Thank you for your service, you’re very brave.” 

Fareeha smiled and shook her head, “Thank you, but tell me something about you. What do you do for a living?” 

“I’m a surgeon at the Oasis Hospital. I cut people up and sew them back together for a living.” 

Fareeha looked at her with a grin, “That’s amazing, I could never do that. My hands are a little bit too shaky to be digging around in someone’s chest.” 

Angela laughed and playfully shoved her shoulder causing Fareeha to chuckle. “I love what I do, I love the idea of saving someone’s life. I’m sure you feel the same way, being in the Army for ten years.” 

Before Fareeha could respond, her group of friends approached her. “Well, well, hello there, Miss Fareeha. How’s it going?” Jesse asked with a shit eating grin with two drinks in his hand. 

Fareeha shook her head with a laugh, “It’s going pretty well, how about yourself?” 

“Oh, I’m dandy! Who’s this lovely lady?” He asked looking at Angela. 

Angela stood up and put out her hand, “I’m Angela, it’s very nice to meet you all.” She greeted with the most beautiful smile Fareeha has ever seen. 

“I’m Jesse, it’s nice to meet you too.” He said while shifting the drinks around to shake her hand. “I’m Hanzo, Jesse’s boyfriend.” Hanzo stepped forward and shook her delicate hand. 

“Amelie, and this is Lena.” Lena hopped over to Fareeha and hugged her. “She already met me.” Lena looked up at Fareeha with a huge grin and Fareeha patted her head. “That she did.” Fareeha spoke with a shake of her head. 

Angela giggled at the two and Jesse handed Fareeha and the blonde each one of the drinks he had. “I brought these for you guys.” 

Angela and Fareeha thanked him. “I’m gonna go back to dancing, I’m too drunk to just be standing here.” Lena said and Jesse and Hanzo followed her. 

Amelie watched them leave and turned back towards the two women. “Would you two like to come with?” she asked and Fareeha just looked down at Angela and she looked back up to her, knowing that Fareeha wanted her to answer. “Sure, why not!” Angela said excitedly. Angela wrapped her arm around Fareeha’s with a giggle and they followed their friends into mass wave of people.


End file.
